1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and to a circuit arrangement for the transmission of data signals between subscriber stations of a data network to which subscriber stations operating at different data rates are connected for the transmission and reception of data signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art, in the context of a planned, integrated services digital network (ISDN) to offer the subscriber stations of an exchange system different transmission capabilities in that a plurality of 64 kbit/s transmission channels are made available to the subscriber stations, as reported in the periodical Telcom Report, Vol. 3, No. 3, 1980, pp. 222-227, particularly Page 225. It is not known in this context, however, how connections are to be set up between such subscriber stations when the same involves different transmission capacities which are selectable for the respective connection.